In a convertible automotive vehicle, a tonneau is often provided to cover the convertible roof when it is put down and stowed. Such vehicles may also have a deck lid to open and close the trunk. Typically, the articulation of the tonneau and the articulation of the deck lid are entirely separate. The separate articulation of the tonneau and the deck lid tends to restrict the free movement of the tonneau during its transfer to and from a stowed position.